


Bloody Dark Hours

by yourhardheart



Series: 个人停车场——盾冬pwp合集 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourhardheart/pseuds/yourhardheart
Summary: #血仆盾✖吸血鬼冬，年下#前期类似芽詹，后期盾冬





	Bloody Dark Hours

Bloody Dark Hours 前篇

1

浓重的乌云遮盖了月光，奢华却灰暗的庄园里隐约传出女人刺耳的诡异尖叫，暗鸦惊叫着从干枯的枝头飞起。

没有一丝光亮的室内，华贵的波斯地毯呈现暗沉的猩红色，精雕细琢的家具上繁琐的花纹，一旁的画架上还放着一副肖像画——画上是个年轻的男人，苍白到没有一丝血色的皮肤上沾着几滴诡异的暗红液滴，艳丽的殷红嘴唇勾起惑人的笑容。英俊深邃的面部线条，一双灰蓝色的眼睛像是能够摄人心魂，眼角的细微褶皱都十分动人。他酒红色的礼服缀着黑色的重叠花边，站在一扇大落地窗前，窗外是干枯的树枝和惨淡的圆月。

画中的男主角站在画架前仔细的端详了一阵，满意地点了点头。他蹲下身，修长的手指温柔地抚摸着躺在地上的女孩还有些温度的脸。

“画得真好，这是我近四十年来看过最优秀的肖像。”他轻声说着，声音柔和得像对情人的缠绵，可锐利的雪白獠牙却沾着淡红的血迹。女孩脸色发青，白皙的脖颈上还有着两个狰狞的血孔。

他伸出手，将地上穿着精美衣裙的女孩逐渐冰冷的身体小心翼翼地抱起，走出了房间。

黑猫发出兴奋而渴求的叫声。

2

巴尔干半岛上的偏僻小村庄，四周围绕着大片只剩下枯枝的林地，里面还有动物的森森白骨。倘若有人有胆量穿过这片诡异的枯树林，就能看见那座装饰奢华却破旧阴森的庄园。父母都警告过孩子们，不要靠近那座庄园，尽管总是有调皮的孩子妄图探险，但他们常常连那不知何处会出现头盖骨的森林都还没穿过，就吓得哭着跑回家了。

人们平时不会提起那座庄园，但它和它的主人的存在，是村民们心照不宣的秘密。

传言中，那座庄园住着一个古老而邪恶的生物最后的血脉。在几个世纪以前，他们还是优雅而高贵、凌驾于人类之上的高等种族，人类称之为吸血鬼。他们繁衍极慢，数量很少，生活在黑夜里，拥有长生不老的美丽容颜，面对普通的武器根本毫发无损。他们靠吸食人类和动物的新鲜血液为生，但捕食挑剔而克制。正因为畏惧其强大的力量，人们会定期献祭美丽的少女给他们，以少部分的牺牲维持两个种族之间的平衡。

但每个种族都会出现恶劣的个体，吸血鬼中也不例外。吸血鬼先祖之一Edward逐渐不满足于每个月一次的少女血液，贪婪开始膨胀，他的要求开始增加，每月逐渐从一名少女加到四个、五个，甚至每天都要。村民们无法承担他无限膨胀的欲求，于是不再提供祭品。而当Edward发现这个事实后，他勃然大怒。他开始在黑夜里潜伏入村庄，咬睡梦中的村民，却不吸干血液，让他们成为他血的奴仆。被咬过的人们逐渐像吸血鬼一样渴望血液，在白天变得虚弱，他们开始失去作为人的理智，撕咬牛羊鸡鸭，再到人类。黑暗与恐惧在村庄中弥漫。

那是一段血腥的历史。人类最终开始奋起反抗，与吸血鬼还有他们的血奴之间展开了长达百年的恶战，并且毫无疑问，人类为此付出了惨痛的代价。最后吸血鬼的贵族Barnes家族族长认为这样只会两败俱伤，他暗中协助人类的猎人，销毁了被欲望控制的像禽兽一般的血奴，消灭了支持Edward的所有吸血鬼，甚至包括自己的族人。长达百年的血腥战争就此结束。

然而经此一役，吸血鬼种族陷入了彻底的败落。他们繁衍极其困难，后代的生存率又很低，而身为纯血种的骄傲不允许他们标记人类来增加自己的族人。本来长生不老的吸血鬼，却因人类的激进力量吸血鬼猎人不断进行暗杀，数量逐渐减少，趋近灭绝。

因此，时至今日，Bucky Barnes成为了这片地区唯一的吸血鬼，孤独地在庄园内度过无尽余生。所幸他不太需要考虑生计，毕竟每月的第一个月圆之夜，他都会在庄园门口收到村庄送来的食物——一位美丽的花季少女，这是战争双方的妥协，用有限的牺牲换取和平。

所以，他等了一个月的花季少女，为什么会变成现在庄园门口这个瘦弱的小豆芽菜？

一身华服的Bucky Barnes伯爵站在自己的公馆门口，低头看着这个眼神倔强的金发瘦小男孩，对方正仰着头，在很严肃地盯着他。他期待着白皙丰满、留着鲜美血液的少女没有出现，这让他十分失望。他很无奈地皱着眉，一边准备关门一边说，

“小豆芽，你走错路了。顺着那边树林回去。”

看上去瘦小的男孩不知道哪来的力气，一把拉住大门的金属把手，Bucky有些不耐烦，停下关门的动作，他现在饿得要命，希望这个小男孩能趁他失去理智之前赶快说完离开。

“我……我是您这个月的……祭品，伯爵大人。”男孩语气生硬，有些磕绊，像是刚准备替场的演员背着不熟练的台词。

祭品？他什么时候要求过品质这么差的祭品了？Bucky Barnes打量着面前的男孩。他瘦弱得一阵风都能刮走，身上的衬衫因为太大而晃荡着。一头柔软的金色短发对他习惯于黑夜的眼睛来说太刺眼了，应该还有贫血哮喘之类的病症。那张小脸也因为瘦而棱角分明，但五官很漂亮，一双蓝色的眼睛闪闪发光。如果能多点肉应该是挺好看的少年，Bucky思忖着，然后不禁为自己的思维感到好笑。

他好像把精力放在一个非食物的人类上太多了，尽管他平时在用餐前总是喜欢跟他的食物增加一些情趣。Bucky挑了下眉，突然有一丝恶劣的心思，他半蹲下身，看着男孩儿倔强地板着的脸，露出了亲切又甜蜜的的微笑，

“嘿，小伙子，你真的想当我的祭品吗？”他笑着，舔了舔艳红的嘴唇，露出一颗白色的獠牙。他看到男孩紧张地肩膀都僵硬了，他慢慢凑到男孩纤细脆弱的脖颈边，磨人地呼着气，他斜着眼看见男孩已经把眼睛紧闭了起来，有些害怕地抿着嘴唇。Bucky终于没忍住，笑了出声。

“快回去吧，”他站起身来，得逞地看着还闭着眼睛僵直在原地的男孩，脸上带着恶劣的笑容，“告诉村长，明天按时送来，我可以不追究。”

他转身准备离开，心里念着今天的坏运气，晚上又要饿肚子了。但此刻他的衣角又被人拉住了。这个男孩儿怎么这么缠人，他有些不耐烦了，正想把男孩儿甩开，这个小豆芽菜说话了，

“不是村长，是我替那个姐姐来的。”男孩的脸还有点惊吓过后的微红，但蓝色的眼睛坚定而恳切，明显并没有被Bucky刚刚的威胁吓到。这个男孩儿很有趣，Bucky Barnes惊讶地发现自己很少见地对食物以外的生物产生了兴趣，

“你为什么要替她来？”

“为了杀你。”男孩毫不犹豫地回答道。

“为什么？”

“你杀了我的姐姐。”

Bucky饶有兴致地勾起了嘴角，“那你准备怎么杀我？”

“我总有一天可以杀死你。”男孩看起来对Bucky玩笑的态度很生气，他眉头都皱了起来，蓝眼睛很不满地盯着Bucky。

“好吧，那你就留在这里替我工作，等到能杀我的那一天吧。”Bucky摆摆手，拉开了房门，自己转身走进了房间。

“你不吃我吗？”男孩跟在他身后进了门厅，迟疑地问道。

“我还是很挑食的。”Bucky懒懒散散地走上了楼梯，“你叫什么名字？”

“Steve. Steve Rogers.”

“那么，小Stevie。”Bucky趴在木质楼梯的栏杆上，看着楼下的男孩儿，笑的时候露出两颗洁白的獠牙并不可怕，反而让Steve想起打哈欠的猫咪，“现在是你的第一个工作，去外面抓只斑鸠回来。”

“斑鸠？”

“你把我这个月的大餐弄跑了，总得给我找点什么果腹吧？”Bucky苦笑。

于是在这天的后半夜，当Bucky Barnes坐在自己卧室的床边照顾着没抓着斑鸠，反而哮喘犯了的Steve，他才知道，自己这次真的惹了个小麻烦回家。

他抚过男孩冒着冷汗的额头，无奈地摇了摇头。

算了，Bucky Barnes，把他养肥了再吃吧。

3

事实上，豆芽就是豆芽。即便再怎么养，只会从小豆芽变成长一点的豆芽而已。

Steve Rogers刚到Barnes庄园的时候才刚刚八岁，转眼现在就长成了18岁的少年。即便他看上去还是那么弱不禁风，但是个头已经长到快和Bucky一般高了。

不得不承认的是，这个男孩还是真的很勤快能干的。看上去老旧蒙尘的阴森庄园在这十年内Steve的修缮下变得崭新而明亮，庭院里还种着鲜红的玫瑰花。Bucky不止一次抱怨过，这样看上去一点也没有吸血鬼的气派了，尽管他的抱怨一点也没起到效果，可能Steve也看得出来他还是有一点开心的。

Steve的身体还是很弱，但他犯哮喘的频率变得低了很多。Bucky已经习惯了在他生病时照顾他，在他稳定下来后整晚坐在他旁边看书或者拉拉小提琴。Steve会在白天他睡觉的时候走到村庄上去买食物回来，但是晚上Bucky看见他的时候总是会鼻青脸肿。在Bucky多次的逼问之下他才肯说，因为村里的小孩儿骂Bucky是怪物，他是怪物养的宠物，所以他才去打架的。

“你自己清楚你打不过的吧，Stevie。”

“那就意味着我不能打吗？”

Steve总是有着奇怪的执拗，比如打些打不赢的架，比如想杀杀不掉的人。

Bucky偶尔会在他认真工作时问他，Stevie，你为什么要一直留在这里工作啊，你是不是迷上我了。

瘦弱的男孩脸上总是会闪过不自然的红晕，蓝色的眼睛躲闪着他戏谑的目光，

“因为我要杀了你。”

Bucky总是在这时笑得很夸张，那苍白的肌肤都好像带上了血色，他然后轻轻搭着男孩儿单薄的肩膀，被Steve有些嫌弃地推开。多一个人类一起生活的感觉也没那么差，Bucky开始产生这种想法。

夕阳笼罩下的卧室，纯黑色的厚重床幔被人慢吞吞地从里面撩开。Bucky Barnes的一天刚刚开始。他迷糊地揉了揉眼睛，熬过了一个月没有人血喝的日子让他的精神状态很差。每次享用完祭品的后半个月，他都靠着鸟类和牛羊的劣质血浆勉强维持力气，但大部分时间都是昏睡的。

Steve端着装满热水的铜水盆走进了房间，带着热气的毛巾软乎乎地敷上了Bucky的脸上，闷得他有些难受，但好歹让他清醒了一点。Bucky坐在床上，任由Steve像给个人偶一样穿衣服一样摆弄着他，给他套好衣服裤子，系好衬衫的每一粒珍珠扣，理好黑色的蕾丝领结。他看着眼前少年认真的表情，刺眼的金发和那双蓝眼睛还与十年前无异，但眉眼已经长开了，除开瘦弱的身材，整个人长相英俊舒朗，放在外面绝对是少女倾心的对象。他的眼光真好，Bucky在心里夸了下自己。

“你在笑什么，Bucky？”Steve抬起眼来看着他。

“要叫Bucky哥哥。”Bucky严肃地纠正他，尽管这个纠正从十年前就没有成效，还被小小的Steve嘲笑他装年轻。

“快到时间了。”Steve并没有理会Bucky的纠正，他站起身，退到一边，“衣服穿好了。”

Bucky从床上起身，整理了一下礼服褶皱的边缘，“那和平时一样，Steve，你呆在隔壁……”

“不要出来，戴好耳塞，不要好奇。”Steve打断了他的嘱咐，“你每个月都要说一遍，Bucky。”

“我怕你忘记了。”Bucky走到窗边，昏暗的天色下，穿着淡蓝色衣裙的少女站在庄园门口，女孩脸色阴郁地环视四周，“我该出去了，我的小公主到了。”

“我哪次违背过你说的吗？”Steve推开旁边直接通向隔壁卧室的门，“晚安，Bucky。”

“你又忘了要叫Bucky哥哥。”

承诺是经不起反复质疑的。

这个道理Bucky Barnes希望自己能够早点懂。然而当那个看时乖巧的蓝裙少女持着银匕首向他冲来，隔壁的青年却突如其来地出现在他的面前，用那单薄的身体挡住了迎面而来的一击，他的大脑只剩一片空白。

他的脸上还沾着鲜红而滚烫的血滴，他不知道是谁的。地上暗红的地毯被成片的血液染黑，女孩蓝色的衣裙染成血红色，她惊恐地睁大着眼睛，胸口处一个巨大的空洞，血肉模糊的心脏被丢在一旁，好像还在跳动。

他跪在地上，抱着Steve的身体，温热的血液不断地涌出。Bucky看着他逐渐苍白的脸色，变得像个吸血鬼一样。那双蓝色的眼睛平静地看着他，并没有说一句话。神采逐渐涣散。

室内浓重的血腥味无法唤醒他的一点食欲。整个身体被撕裂了一般的疼痛，眼眶酸得厉害。他迟疑了片刻，像是下了巨大的决心，咬紧了下唇，从胸口摘下金色的胸针，拿尖端在自己的手腕上狠狠地划了一把，暗红色的血液瞬间涌动出来。他颤抖着，将手腕慢慢靠近Steve的唇边。

“对不起，Steve。但你可能永远都不能再呆在阳光下了。”

“我们都会成为怪物，共享无止境的漆黑岁月。”

“直到世界尽头。”

Bloody Dark Hours 中篇

1

他感觉自己好像在燃烧。

这一切发生的太过于突然。当他看到那个女孩拿着刀向Bucky冲过来的时候，他的大脑还没来得及做出任何反应，身体就已经毫不犹豫地冲了出去。

生命力被丝丝抽离的感觉原来是这样。Steve Rogers躺在地上，看着那位平日里高贵的吸血鬼伯爵抛开了那风度翩翩的假皮囊，漂亮温柔的灰蓝色眼睛变得血红，狰狞的獠牙露在唇外。他狠狠掐住吓呆了的女孩的脖子，修长的手指突然生长出尖锐的指甲，残忍地一把刺入她的胸膛，掏出还在活蹦乱跳的心脏，然后毫无怜悯地将那颗心脏与她的主人丢在地上。

那是真正的吸血鬼。Steve Rogers曾经见过的恶毒与残酷的怪物，为他埋下仇恨的种子的血腥禽兽。

他要杀死Bucky Barnes。十年前的那天晚上他站在他的门口，天真地说出这种话。他亲眼看着父母被吸血鬼吸干血液成为干瘪的尸体，也亲眼看着姐姐盛装打扮地作为祭品出门，再也没回来。

这真的就是吸血鬼吗？这十年来他时常疑惑。那张漂亮的面孔和清澈的眼睛，温柔又纯真，会在他生病时一直照顾他，会跟小孩子一样幼稚地捉弄他，与他相比，村里那些冷漠的大人才比较像怪物。

Steve感觉自己的思绪在逐渐被冲散，血腥味在空气中浓稠得让他反胃，可他没力气说出一句话。Bucky Barnes抱着他，血红眼睛里的疯狂让他很迷茫。他脸上有冰凉的触感，他很想伸出手擦掉那张苍白的脸上垂着的泪珠。但他做不到。

吸血鬼，冷酷的吸血鬼，残忍的吸血鬼。

他在哭吗？

不，那不是吸血鬼。

那只是Bucky。

有温热的液体顺着他的唇流入口腔。Bucky 好像在说什么。他听得见他说话，他感觉他好像痛苦而愧疚，但他的大脑已经无法反应对方的语句到底是什么意思了。

液体顺着他的喉咙缓缓流下。那个瞬间，可怕的烧灼感突如其来，像是岩浆倒进了体内。他的血液骤然沸腾，五脏六腑都像是被点燃了，心脏开始疯狂地挣扎。Steve的意识突然清醒了起来——或是说被引爆了，因为他的大脑开始一片混乱。莫名的空虚和渴望从身体的深处腾起，这感觉很怪——他好像一个过载的锅炉，身体承受了不属于它的巨大力量，整个人快要爆炸了一般的膨胀感让他无法保持正常的呼吸频率。

他抬眼，看到那张五官精致的脸，Bucky Barnes眼睛血红，有种诡异而致命的美感，神色微妙地看着他。但Steve无法体会他的眼神是什么意思。他此刻的全部注意力都在Bucky 的身体上。

那排整齐地紧扣着的珍珠纽扣，白皙细腻的脖颈在黑色蕾丝领巾的衬托下好像脆弱得立刻就能折断，淡青色的血管在雪白的皮肤下若隐若现。

醇美而清爽的淡淡香气在他鼻间飘荡，新鲜可口的血液在那具漂亮而柔韧的身体内不停歇地流淌，勾起他身体最深处的饥渴。

他要拥有他。

这是Steve把Bucky Barnes猛地压在身下之前唯一的想法。

2

Bucky从来不知道，看起来瘦弱的豆芽菜原来力气这么大，或许是喝了他的血的缘故。压在他身上的滚烫身体其实有着精瘦的肌肉，让他也不自觉地开始发热。他被怀里自己驯养大的男孩儿翻身狠狠地压倒在地上时，头猛地撞到了地面上。感谢那层厚厚的波斯地毯和他身为吸血鬼顽强的生命力，虽然他还是疼得闷哼了一声，但还好没留伤口。

Steve双手撑在他脸侧，喘着粗气，贪婪地看着他，眼神里全是热切的渴望和欲念。Steve身体的肌肉紧绷，他好像在挣扎，正在努力克制什么似的紧抿着薄唇，可那双像海洋一般蓝眼睛都被嗜血的欲望染红了，Bucky有些惋惜地摇了摇头。

他最喜欢的清澈眼睛，被污染了，始作俑者是他自己。

那充满侵略性的身体，因对血液的饥渴而变红的眼眸，热到快灼伤他的呼吸。这是只野兽，是他的杰作。Bucky习惯性地舔湿了那张红得诱人的嘴唇，露出了媚气的笑，

“来吧，Steve，放轻松。这都是我造成的，不是你的错，”他伸出手，轻柔地抚摸青年俊朗的眉眼，

“做你想做的一切，我都会给你。”

这句纵容式的许可解开了野兽最后的一条锁链。Steve的眼神彻底暗沉了，他伸出手，一把撕扯开那精致的黑色蕾丝领结和衬衫领口，圆润的珍珠纽扣滚落一地。他低下头，用粗糙的舌头舔过他渴望已久的细腻肌肤。吸血鬼的皮肤温度微凉，他轻轻吮吸了一下Bucky滚动的精巧喉结，引得对方发出黏腻的喘息。

Steve用鼻子贴在Bucky颈间，细细嗅着那模糊的香气，寻找合适的位置。他来回地仔细舔过那片肌肤，听着耳边男人发出难耐的轻喘，尖锐的獠牙逐渐露出，然后狠狠没入那片洁白的肌肤，贪婪地吮吸起来，另一只手摸索着在对方的胸前，捏揉着那小巧的乳头。

“啊……”Bucky发出一声压抑的呻吟声，痛苦里伴着一丝淫靡的快感，他抱住埋在颈间那个金发的脑袋，轻声念着他的名字，“Steve……”

血液被从身体里逐渐抽离的感觉很奇妙，既可怕却又让人兴奋。Bucky全身都软了下来，他仰起头，感受着金发的青年在颈间贪婪地吮吸着自己的生命之源，两个人开始相融相连的错觉让他上瘾。

Steve拔出了獠牙，那洁白肌肤上的血口愈合速度很快，但是涓涓涌出的鲜血还是没被止住。他舔去了那流出的血液，支撑起身子，柔软的舌头色气地卷去唇边残留的血迹。他深深地看着Bucky，突然埋头下来吻住了那张微张着喘息的红唇。

Bucky怔住了。

他对Steve抱有一定的私欲。这是事实。那并不能完全定义为什么感情，毕竟这个男孩儿被他从个小豆芽菜养到这么大。他们之间的情感在长时间的陪伴中不断发酵变质。他是个残忍的吸食人类生命的野兽，他不应该有什么奇怪的爱情还是亲情这么幼稚的东西的。Bucky 和Steve之间到底是什么，他自己也不是很分得清。或许那叫做纠缠或是上瘾，叫做我无法离开你，我再也戒不掉你。

他知道Steve对吸血鬼有多憎恶，即便他还太小，被Bucky的亲近温柔所迷惑而动摇。所以他从未想过要通过鲜血束缚这个男孩儿，他知道总有一天，他会离开他。

吸血鬼的一生那样漫长，而人类的生命不过沧海一粟。他不能为了自己，把Steve也拖入那个无尽的痛苦黑夜里。他宁可Steve离开，也不想Steve变成他自己都憎恨的怪物，度过无法结束的生命。

Bucky以为他很理智。他活了几百年了，他见惯了死亡和分离。但当那个金发的青年冲到他面前，鲜血飞溅到他的脸上时，他却没有了理智。

好吧，那你恨我吧。至少你还活着。他自暴自弃地想。

Steve的唇压在他的嘴唇上，无师自通地将舌伸进他的口腔，舔舐敏感的粘膜，吸走他的空气。Bucky咬破了Steve的嘴唇，用舌尖扫过那伤口，甜美的血液气息在两个人口腔间随着津液来回交换，混合成愈发不可抑制的欲望。

Steve为什么会吻他，Bucky不知道，隐约的答案让他期待却又害怕。人类被灌下纯血吸血鬼的血液，就会成为吸血鬼的奴仆，将他们的血液作为生命的来源。第一次的欲望会格外强烈，伴随着情欲也是正常现象。然而吻，并不能满足嗜血的渴求，那是不必要的奢侈品。

Steve唇上的伤口很快就会愈合，这是吸取了Bucky力量的结果。他放缓了接吻的速度，缠绵地和Bucky交换着不多的空气，任由Bucky一遍遍咬破他的嘴唇，点点滴滴地品尝他的血液。他一边接吻，手一边顺着Bucky流畅的肌肉线条，从胸前抚摸到韧性十足的腹部，褪下Bucky白色的紧身裤，撸动着他胯下早已勃起的性器。

“嗯……”Bucky微微推开Steve，下体的刺激带来难耐地呻吟声。Steve向下移着身体，一只手还在勤恳地抚慰Bucky勃起的东西，另一只手却在他大腿内侧的最柔嫩肌肤上情色地抚摸，引得后穴都紧张地开始收缩。他猝不及防地轻轻拍打了一下Bucky大腿内侧的嫩肉，Bucky惊叫了一声，性器却因为疼痛的刺激又硬了几分。Steve粗糙的指腹婆娑着那片泛红的肌肤，双手突然猛力地分开Bucky的腿，埋头在他腿间最敏感的肌肤上用舌舔舐。Bucky被舔得很痒，那个敏感的位置被撩拨般的舔弄，让他的后穴都开始蠕动着分泌出肠液，空虚从深处折磨着他，他咬紧了下唇。

“喂，Steve，你不会是要…….啊……”话音未落，那锋利的獠牙直接刺破了柔嫩的肌肤，Steve饥渴地吸吮着那里鲜活的血液，柔软的唇瓣落在他大腿内侧的肌肤上。Bucky被刺激得尖叫了出声，手无意识地抚上了那头顺滑的金发，体内空虚的感觉和失血让他的意志涣散。

操，要不是心里愧疚，他怎么会让他养大的豆芽菜上他。Bucky暗骂了一声，拉着Steve的头发将他扯起来，对方抽出了獠牙，那张漂亮的嘴唇边还挂着一条淡红的血痕，性感得要命。Steve抬起头，那舒朗的眉下一双像要吃了他的血红眼睛正深深地看着他，像个瘾君子一样疯狂而痴迷。

他身为吸血鬼贵族的尊严彻底玩完了，Fuck，这豆芽菜真的要他的命。Bucky绝望地叹了口气。

“上我，快点。”

他早就知道他的小仆人一向利落能干而行动果决，但此刻也太果决了。

Steve那根滚烫粗大的肉棒直接插入了他的后穴，幸亏有肠液的润滑，这个过程不至于太糟糕，突如其来的充实感让他那一刻几乎无法呼吸。但他真的没想到那么瘦弱的一个男孩儿，这玩意儿这么大。Bucky险些被他捅到一口气没提上来，他搂住迎面趴在他身上的Steve的后背，肩膀突出的骨头硌得他有点疼，

“慢点，Steve，对老年人友好点。”

Steve闻言，身体有些僵住，“抱歉，”他轻声说着，停在了Bucky最深处，动作幅度极小地挺腰，用那硕大的龟头小心翼翼地碾过Bucky身体深处最敏感的突起，那一波波细微却致命的快感涌上来，Bucky被逼得呻吟起来，生理眼泪涌在了眼角。

“Fuck…..”Bucky不再折磨自己的下唇，那殷红的嘴唇都被他咬得红肿了，“我错了，Steve，快点。”

“用你喜欢的速度，操我。”

肉穴开始被疯狂地抽插，全根拔出又没入，那放肆的操弄撞得Bucky的身体不断地向上耸动。他带着哭腔的呻吟声被撞得断断续续，颈间是Steve湿热的喘息。他无助地搂着Steve的肩背保持稳定，舌在他的肩上舔湿，獠牙扎进了柔韧的皮肉，Steve闷哼了一声，也咬开了他的脖颈开始吸食，身下的动作更加凶狠了。

甜美的血液涌入口腔，而自己体内的血液又开始被抽离流失，交替间有相互融化的错觉。Bucky的全部感官都沉浸在被满足的全部欲望中，下身粗大的性器不停歇的顶弄让快感在脑中狂欢。他贪婪地吸食着渴望已久的人的血，像是饥渴了太久太久，即便吸干一个少女的血液也从未让他感到这么满足过。他感觉自己空虚已久的身体和灵魂，都被自己身上这具滚烫的身体全部填满了。

他开始有些失去意识。眼角余光里那头金发在黑夜里闪烁，还是像刚见到的那样刺眼。

那可能是他无尽的黑夜里唯一的光。

Black Dark Hours 下篇

1  
  
他睁开了眼睛。周围一片死寂，床上只有他一个人，厚重的黑色床幔拉得很严实，他无法从光线来判断现在的时间。隐约传来窗外黑猫尖锐细长的叫声，大概是深夜。

Bucky试图坐起身，头有些晕沉沉的，四肢酸软，餍足后的慵懒无力将他笼罩。如果是普通人这会儿可能根本起不来了，但吸血鬼的恢复能力让他除了疲劳没什么特别的感觉。他坐在床上，脑海中出现了混乱的暧昧片段，两个人身体深深连接在一起时冲击大脑的酥麻与充实感仿佛还存在，但身上明显被人仔细地清理过了，清爽的香气让他很舒服。他舔了舔有些干的唇，将棕色的长发随意往后梳理，掀开了被子和床幔，坐在床边试探着叫了声，

“Steve？”

房间一角的座椅上的人影动了一下，一双蓝眼睛望了过来。Steve穿着一件雪白的衬衫，瘦削的身材好像壮实了一些。他放下了手上的书搁在一边，从衣柜里取了外套走了过来。Steve半蹲下来，把那件酒红色的法兰绒睡袍罩在Bucky赤裸的身体上，仔细地为他系好腰带。Bucky突然伸出手搁在他金色的柔软发丝上，轻轻揉了两下。

“Steve。”他轻声叫道。

“嗯？”

“你一直没睡？”

“睡了一会儿，我今天早上醒的。”Steve摇了摇头，站起身，拿起床头柜的细尺木梳为他把那头有些凌乱的棕发梳整齐， “你弄得房间一团糟，我清理了一整天了。”

“那不能全怪我吧，起码有些是你射出来的。”Bucky暧昧地笑着，Steve惩罚性地轻扯了下他的头发，他疼得嘶了一声。

两个人陷入了沉默。Steve的手轻柔地梳理他的头发，抚过他的头皮的感觉让他很放松。Steve拿过一旁的暗红缎带，将他的棕发束成小辫子扎在脑后。因为他面对着坐在床边的Bucky，这种动作就像抱着Bucky的头拥进了怀里一样，Bucky突然伸出手环住了他的腰，把头埋在他的衬衫里，深深吸了一口气。

Steve愣了一下，动作僵住了，“Bucky？”

Bucky没有回话，他松开Steve的腰，站起身来，两个人的距离贴得很近。他微凉的指腹轻轻摩挲着Steve脖颈间的皮肤，寻找着那个早就愈合了的血孔。

“你恨我吗？”Bucky喃喃着，像是在对自己说话。

“我以前就恨你，我说过我要杀了你的。”Steve平静地回答道。

“为什么恨我？因为我杀了你姐姐吗？”Bucky把头搁在他肩上，那有些突出的骨头还是硌得他有点疼。

“因为你是吸血鬼。”

“那你呢？你现在和我一样了。”Bucky侧过头，低沉的声音贴着Steve的耳朵说着。

“我不会和你一样。”Steve轻轻推开了他，“我永远不会和吸血鬼一样。”

那双装着天空和阳光的蓝眼睛平静却坚决地看着他，Bucky觉得他要被那眼神烧伤了。

“不，Steve，我们最后都一样。”他笑了，

“我们都属于黑夜。”

2

Steve Rogers 确实不是吸血鬼，或许应该说他不是个真正的吸血鬼，即便他依旧无法抵抗嗜血的本能。

这几年来，他仍然坚持人类正常的作息习惯。他早上五六点起床，在晨曦下走到小镇上的集市买蔬果鱼肉等食品，回来打扫庄园、洗晒床单织物还有Bucky一大堆繁琐的礼服和花里胡哨的睡衣，然后修剪草坪，挑选最漂亮的红玫瑰或是风铃草插进客厅、餐厅和Bucky卧室的花瓶。照顾完Bucky傍晚起床洗漱换衣服之后，他会吃完自己的晚饭，然后在漫长的深夜躺在床上只是闭着眼睛，大脑清醒地模仿睡眠。

随着成为血仆的时间增长，他吸血鬼的特质越来越明显。他的身体壮了一大圈，浑身健美的肌肉让他看上去更加阳刚英俊，而刀划开的小口子也几乎一瞬间就可以愈合。然而与此同时，在阳光下皮肤的烧灼感也愈加明显，在白天他也愈加疲乏，行动变得很困难。

有好几次Bucky在傍晚醒来的时候，都会在餐厅看到Steve坐在家里长桌前，一边皱着眉一边吃着南瓜汤、虾仁芦笋罗勒意面等他以前最喜欢的菜。Bucky会沉默地坐在对面把Steve给他准备好的一杯鸽子或斑鸠的血浆喝完，然后在晚上看见Steve趴在卫生间把晚饭全都吐出来。毕竟对于吸血鬼来说，那些人类食物的味道比腐烂的动物内脏还糟糕些。

但Bucky并没有多说什么，他理解他的倔强。他在努力用与以前无异的生活来证明、说服自己，自己不是吸血鬼——起码不完全是。然而拒绝血制品和符合吸血鬼的作息，只会让他的生理不适更强，也让他每个月的那个晚上对于血还有性的欲望更加饥渴。所幸他好像只对Bucky产生这种欲望，对其他人类反而没有这种兴趣。所以最后被折腾的还是Bucky。

就像今天晚上一样。

“啊……Steve……Fuck！”Bucky平趴在床上，被他咬着的柔软枕头已经被无意识淌下的涎水弄湿了一大片，Steve压在他身上，那健硕的胸肌贴着他的紧绷的后背前后摩擦，缓慢却有力地操弄让他神经紧绷，敏感的乳粒都蹭在床单略显粗糙的布料上而逐渐挺立。体内的性器每一下都顶到他最深处的软肉上，他忍不住想放声尖叫。

“嗯……你怎么这么磨蹭？”Bucky被这种缓慢的节奏磨得快要崩溃，每次那根滚烫的东西整根抽出的空虚，再慢腾腾推进去时延长的快感，他的大脑里除了被狠狠贯穿之外没有别的想法。

Steve闻言，没有理会他，冰凉的獠牙一口咬在他敏感的颈弯处，鲜美的血液涌出，与此同时他突然开始顶腰，加快了身下的动作，滚烫的龟头频率极快地擦过他敏感的腺体。Bucky把脸埋进枕头里，发出闷闷的带着哭腔的呻吟。

血液被贪婪地抽离出身体，Bucky觉得头开始昏沉。他上周才刚吸食完这个月的祭品，可是这完全弥补不了Steve日渐增强的欲望，他很明显的感觉到自己的睡眠时间在不断增长。难怪母亲生前再三嘱咐过不要试图把自己重要的人类养成血仆。

“他会把你吸干。”

他意识有些涣散，又回想起了母亲说的话。他心里苦笑了一下，这有什么办法呢，他总不能看Steve死在自己面前。

脖子上的獠牙抽开了，他被Steve一把翻过了身，这让他的神智又恢复了一些。他的腿被极限地弯折在胸前，Steve毫不客气地将那表面青筋突起的阴茎又一口气捅进了他的体内，Bucky无力地喘息了一声，随着那歇斯底里地抽插，生理泪水无法控制地划过。他看着那双在黑夜里泛着红光的眼睛，那表示Steve现在已经被欲望所控制，即便他的大脑深处还有意识，但这无法阻止他的行动。等第二天清醒，他只会被更强烈的愧疚和自我厌恶情绪包围。

Bucky张开了双臂，Steve会意，俯下了身，吻住了他的唇，温柔到小心翼翼地轻轻吮吸与下身近乎粗暴的抽插好像不是一个人的行动。他搂着Steve的脖子，像是用尽了全部力气地和他唇齿纠缠。吻无关性欲与血液，这是他唯一能安慰自己的瞬间。

温柔的瞬间结束了，Bucky偏过头，舔过Steve的耳垂，声音轻到像阵云烟，隐约的悲伤却化不开。

“抱歉，Steve。”

梦呓般的话语很快被如暴风雨的情欲淹没，只剩下黑夜中的喘息与呻吟。

3

“我又睡了多久？”

头昏昏沉沉，像是在里面塞了一万只沙丁鱼一样把脑浆搅合得一团糟。Bucky坐在床边，Steve和往常一样给他系着花边领巾。暗绿色丝绒配上金线刺绣的礼服外套让他皮肤显得更白了。他灰蓝色的湿润眼睛里还有温软的睡意，迷迷糊糊地问着Steve。

“八天，我昨天试着叫你，没有叫醒。”Steve捋顺了他礼服的衣领，眼神复杂地看着他。

“越来越长了啊……”Bucky无奈地叹了口气，“醒着的时候也头疼，还不如睡着。”

Steve半蹲在Bucky面前，垂下眼，沉默了一会儿。半晌，他抬起头，微微皱着眉，蓝眼睛直视着Bucky，

“是因为我吗？”他的语气有些愧疚，“因为我…..我靠你的血来活命？”

Bucky愣住了一下，随即故作轻松地拍了拍他的肩膀，微笑了一下，

“你不是要杀我的吗，Steve？你在担心我吗？”

金发的男人没有理会他故作轻松的回话，他那双蓝色的澄澈眼睛好像要看到Bucky 心底一般，让Bucky有点笑不下去了。

“你必须得活到我亲手杀了你的那天。”他沉声道，可眼睛里的痛苦与愧疚毫无掩饰地投来，还伴着Bucky看不懂的矛盾情绪，像是教堂内美丽的玻璃彩色花窗被打碎，锐利的碎片割得Bucky心上闷疼。

“你在说什么傻话？”Bucky站起身，绕开他走到门边，语气平静，“吸血鬼不老不死，你不知道吗？”

他推开门，握着门把的手却在微微颤抖，但Steve不会看到。

4

Bucky对于血液的需求量在增大，一个月一位少女的鲜血开始无法满足他的需求。每个苏醒的夜晚，从心脏开始燃烧般的疼痛一直烧灼到喉咙，他的双眼被欲望逼到只剩下血红。

但他总是拒绝吸食Steve的血液，即便Steve是他的血仆，且吸食了也并不会死。他的心里的Steve总是那个年幼的金发小豆芽，他坐在床边彻夜照顾着的病秧子，即便现在的Steve比他强壮得多。

他的睡眠时间越来越长，每个月大抵只有四五天时间清醒。而这几天，他除了享用他这个月的祭品之外，就是被Steve索取血液和身体。

Bucky总是任由被欲望支配的Steve做任何事情，他不知道这是出于愧疚还是其他的情感。Steve本来是自由的，而他把Steve变成了他的血仆，他的所有物。

血仆是悲惨的生物，他们渴求着主人的血液，依靠宿主吸血鬼的血液维系生命，甚至拥有和吸血鬼一样的强健体魄和能力。然而他们无法成为真正的吸血鬼，而是被更低等的欲望操控。如果没有主人的血液满足，他们迟早有一天会变成只知道啃咬和吸血的最低级的野兽。

Steve白天依旧会出门，但他不会再告诉Bucky，Bucky只能偶尔从他发红的皮肤能够猜出。他最近愈加沉默，与Bucky很少说话，甚至在躲闪Bucky的眼神。他常常在深夜的时候站在庭院里，对着一朵红玫瑰发呆，然后把它摘下，揉碎，直到满地的花瓣和他手上被刺扎破流下的鲜血混成一团红色。

他在瞒着Bucky什么事情，Bucky很清楚。

他们在一天晚上做爱的时候，Steve咬住了他的喉管，几乎要把他吸食到昏迷才停下来。Bucky轻喘着，突然问他，你恨我吗？

Steve的眼睛血红，那是被欲望支配的血仆无意识的表现。Bucky没指望这种情况下的Steve能回答他什么，毕竟现在即便清醒，Steve也很少会跟他说实话了。他轻笑了一声，权当自己在自言自语。

然而当那冰凉的触感一滴滴落在他的脸颊上，Bucky震住了。他看见一向那双坚忍的眼睛里，血红中隐约透着些蓝，在弯月冰冷的光下泛着水光。

他们都在掩藏一个不敢挖开的伤口，假装不知道好像就不存在，却在遮盖下早就腐烂到透出森森白骨。

5

他又一次在夜里苏醒。窗外传来人声，带着愤怒与热血沸腾的嘈杂将黑夜点燃。他起身，推开窗，举着火把和铁器的人们从枯木森林涌来，成片的火光将天空染得血红。

身后传来熟悉的脚步声。Bucky没有回头，他看着窗外的人群和火光逐渐逼近，灰蓝色的眼睛被照得血红，残忍的獠牙露在唇边。他面无表情，声音听起来反而很轻松，

“终于到这一天了吗，Steve？”他笑起来，“你可以杀了我了吗？”

背后的脚步声停住了，Steve的声音很冷漠，

“你什么时候知道的。”

“你从一开始就是他们派来的，对吧。”Bucky转过身，苍白的脸上唇色依然像喝了鲜血一般猩红，“那个女孩，你挡的那刀，我会给你喝我的血。都在你们的计算里，不是吗？”

“你有很多机会能够杀了我。”Steve手上冰凉的银刀泛着冷光，眼中的冷漠开始开裂，他的眉头紧锁，阴影遮盖了那双明亮的蓝眼睛，“为什么？”

“你难道不是吗？”Bucky棕色的发丝披散在肩头，他微笑着走到Steve的面前，无视手中颤抖的银刀，抚上了他的脸，像是对珍惜的恋人一样温柔，“你又是为什么？”

他们都有答案，不需要语言，却全写在眼底。那样近的距离，他们可以听清对方的心跳与呼吸，看清窗外接天火光映照下脸上纤细温暖的绒毛。他们第一次这样认真地看清对方，即使马上就是诀别。

外面嘈杂的人声开始清晰，厚重的庄园大门被巨木撞击着，房间的吊灯都在摇晃。

“Steve，你永远不会是吸血鬼。”Bucky凑上前来，湿热的气息在Steve耳边缠绵，“你要一直记住，你不属于黑夜。”

Steve的身体片刻僵硬了。楼下庄园的大门被撞开，村民怒吼的声音传进了大厅，在房屋里回荡。Bucky突然露出了温柔的笑容，眼角的细微褶皱甜得宛如渗着糖霜。

他猛地退后一步，趁着Steve未反应抽走了他手中的银刀，同时一把打翻了桌上的油灯，火焰顺着散落在波斯地毯上的煤油和木质家具，立刻开始蔓延，点燃了那双海蓝的眼睛。

火光中，他看见Bucky白色的绸睡衣胸口的红色血迹逐渐扩大，银色的刀柄停留在他的胸口前，映着烈火呈现橙红的暖光。

“心头血，那是解开血的契约唯一的钥匙。”

“Steve Rogers，你恨我吗？”

火焰吞食了整个房间，漆黑的天空恍若白昼。

除了那男孩儿的金发，这可能是吸血鬼这一生唯二可以看到的光芒。

6 尾声

人类终于消灭了吸血鬼。

当愤怒而斗志昂扬的村民们冲到恶名昭著的吸血鬼伯爵，Bucky Barnes的庄园二楼时，他们只看见了一片红色的火海。

大火燃烧了一整夜，天空是血的颜色，直到第二日清晨，整座庄园成为焦炭和废墟。

人们搜寻了整个庄园，没有找到吸血鬼的尸体，也没有找到为歼灭吸血鬼、从小进入庄园忍耐数十年的英雄——Steve Rogers的遗骨。他们都成了灰烬，永远消失在了这座罪恶与鲜血的庄园。

他们在村里的集市上为Steve Rogers立了他少年时的铜像，以此永远怀念这位为人类的安宁付出生命的英雄人物，也为了谨记那么一段活在吸血鬼阴影下的可怕历史——他们称之为“Bloody Dark Hours”，血腥黑夜。

穿着简单的白衬衫的男人站在铜像面前仔细端详着，他棕色的短发在夜晚的海风中拂过脸颊。他笑着回过头，眼角凝着幸福的笑意，

“嘿，小Stevie，你快看你小时候的样子，真是太可爱了。”

“别看了，Bucky。太丢人了。”金发的男人带着一顶灰暗的布帽，帽檐压得低低的，一双蓝眼睛在下面带着无奈的纵容，“快走吧，船快开了。万一被人发现了怎么办。”

“没事，这么晚，没人看见的。”Bucky笑得更开心了，“而且我们马上就要离开这里了，可能不会再回来了不是吗？这可能是我最后一次看到小Stevie了。”

“那可是一个想杀掉你的小混球。”

“是啊，他现在也是。”Bucky拉过他的手，灰蓝的眼睛在黑夜里像星星一样闪着光，“在他亲手杀了我之前，我可不能死。”

“你之前可不是这样做的。”

“因为我知道你不会让我死。毕竟你还没亲手杀了我，不是吗？”

Steve握紧他的手，微凉的皮肤，他们都一样。

“你明明知道。我永远不能杀你。”

巴尔干半岛上还有这样一个传说。Barnes公爵与他的血仆Steve Rogers，在最后一夜交换了心头血，挽救了对方的生命，成为永远的伴侣。他们燃尽了庄园，离开了这里，去了遥远而人烟罕至的村庄，过着平静的田园生活，靠对方的血液为食物。

世界上最后的两只吸血鬼，以爱为食，在剩下的黑夜里过着无尽的余生。

从此再也没有真正的黑夜。


End file.
